A ostra e o tempo
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Uma guerra pode separar amizades? Mesmo as mais profundas? Shortfic, fluffly.


_A ostra e o tempo_

_A areia macia era pisoteada pelos pés dos meninos. Corriam bem pertinho do mar, brincando de pega-pega, enquanto soltavam divertidas gargalhadas. O moreninho caiu sobre os joelhos, rindo alto:_

_- Hahahaha!_

_O outro menininho, mais sereno, parou ao seu lado, apontando o dedinho:_

_- Olha! Na sua frente!_

_- Hã? olhando a areia à sua frente, viu uma pequena ostra._

_Pegou-a entre as mãozinhas e levantou-se com cuidado. O amiguinho esticou-se por cima de seu ombro, admirando a novidade:_

_- Nossa, que bonita! Ela é áspera, quer pegar? estendeu os braços a ele._

_- Não, brigado. Minha mama falou que quando entra areia numa ostra, ela faz uma pérola._

_- É mesmo? arregalou os olhinhos._

_- Hun-hun._

_- Ehh! Vamu vê? voltou a ajoelhar-se._

_O outro agachou-se ao seu lado, então o moreninho colocou a ostra no chão e pôs-se a jogar areia nela._

_- Me ajuda!_

_Fez uma concha com as mãozinhas delicadas e a afundou nos grãos brancos, juntando bastante e depositando-os sobre o bichinho, a ajudar o amigo. O moreninho, dando-se por satisfeito, arqueou o corpo, apoiando as mãos nas pernas finas:_

_- Será que já tá bom? _

_- Acho que sim. levantou-se, enxugando o rosto com o pulso._

_- Mas cadê a pérola? perguntou, impacientando-se._

_- Calma, demora._

_- Muito?_

_- É._

_- Ah! desgostoso com a informação, pegou a ostra e saiu andando._

_- Aonde você vai?_

_- Vô esconder, né? Vai que a gente não tá aqui quando ela fizer a pérola? virou a cabecinha para trás, explicando-se._

_- É mesmo. o acompanhou._

_Andaram até uma gruta que já tinha boa parte do seu chão encoberta pela água. Arregaçaram as barras de suas calças e entraram lá dentro, sentindo o molhado ganhar cada vez mais altura em sua perninhas._

_- Pronto, aqui tá bom. o moreninho comandou_

_Esconderam-na entre as raízes de algumas plantas de pequeno porte._

_- Precisa ficar na água. lembrou ao moreninho._

_- Tá na água. arrumou melhor o esconderijo e sentou-se na pedra onde estavam essas plantas Você tem que prometer que não vai contar pra ninguém._

_- Eu prometo. sentou-se ao seu lado._

_- E depois, quando ela tiver feito a pérola, a gente volta aqui de novo, tá?_

_- Tá, mas... E se demorar bastante? A vida toda?_

_O moreninho abaixou a cabeça, pensando, enquanto balançava os pezinhos na água._

_- Então a gente tem que ser amigo pra sempre, porque aí a gente vai poder ver a pérola. encarou o amigo Promete?_

_- Prometo. sorriu._

_- Você prometeu, a gente vai ser amigo pra sempre. A partir de hoje nós não vamos nos separar, nem brigar, nunca. E quando a ostra fizer a pérola, não importa onde a gente esteja, nós voltaremos pra cá, para vê-la._

_- Tá. Amigos pra sempre, pra vida toda._

_Cruzaram seus dedos mínimos, selando a promessa._

_Muitos anos depois, dois garotos caminhavam na praia, o pôr-do-sol tingindo o mar de laranja. Por fim, um encontrou o outro, parados frente à frente. Não precisaram falar, trocando apenas um olhar saudoso puseram-se a andar em direção à gruta. Iam em um silêncio que dizia mais de mil coisas, se prestassem atenção. Sentimentos que vinham à tona, lembranças, uma vida toda em alguns minutos. Chegaram aonde queriam, entrando dentro da gruta. Sabiam exatamente onde haviam guardado o que os unia agora._

_Kira abaixou-se entre as plantas, tão maiores do que antes, a procurar dentro da água. Por fim, seus dedos compridos esbarraram no que queria encontrar. Segurou a ostra entre as mãos e aproximou-se do outro menino, ficando à sua frente, um olhar vibrantee. Aslan pôs suas mãos debaixo das de Kira, como que querendo compartilhar da ostra._

_Cuidadosamente, abriram-na e depararam-se com uma pequena e roliça pérola. Um diminuto sorriso percorreu os olhos dos meninos. Ficaram admirando-a por minutos, vendo como era bonita. Depois, foram para bem perto do mar e, olhando olhos nos olhos, voltaram-se para a imensidão às suas frentes e, num gesto rápido, ambos jogaram a pérola que compartilhavam nas mãos, no mar._

_Olhando o horizonte tão distante, voltaram a fitar-se. Poucos segundos, poucos. Virando-se, cada um seguiu sua direção, separando-se novamente._

_Não precisavam estar juntos sempre, não precisavam estar do mesmo lado, nem a dor da guerra importava. Porque eram amigos e, como a ostra que transforma seus inconvenientes em uma linda pérola com o passar do tempo, suas amizades também se transformavam. Mesmo que não parecesse, que fossem inimigos, tudo às suas voltas era moldado pelo tempo, inclusive a amizade que um dia tiveram. E cada vez mais, ela preparava-se para se tornar uma pérola. Firme, bonita e valiosa._

Fim 

Ai! Eu amei essa fic. A idéia me veio na hora, no meio da aula de Biologia, e eu soube que tinha que escrever essa fanfic de Gundam Seed. Se alguém ler, por favor, me deixe um comentário, ok?


End file.
